You Never Had A Friend Like Me
by PhantomWriter92
Summary: The Titans meet a new girl who automatically gets on their leader's bad side. He can't stand her, but by accident she uncovers a past he won't share with anyone, including Raven. Will she handover Robin's secret to every villain?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my second fanfiction. It goes along with my other story A Little Magic. You don't have to read my other one to understand this one though. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, though I wish I did.

In Titan's Tower…

"Mumbo just broke into a bank, Titan's go"! Robin yelled.

In the Wizardry Council…

" Mumbo broke into a bank, and left magic everywhere. Someone needs to clean it up. See what happens when mortals get their fingers on magic. I need one of you to go clean it up." An old gray haired lady said. " How about Breanne, you need the practice"

The group of kids sitting at an old black table sighed. Going to the council was boring, they're parents debated with each other, while they were stuck in what looked like Batman's Batcave minus the cool gadgets. They ranged in age from 7 to 16 and they all were magic.

"Why do I have to go? I don't need the practice and all I end up doing is cleaning up the bank. Can't I fight him?" A young brown haired girl whined.

" That's out of the question, now stop whining and get going!" she yelled.

"Uhhh fine, I'll go" she said

"Have a nice time playing janitor, MissMagic" A boy called from the table

"Yeah, just think how Merlin would say if he say his heir cleaning up after other wizards" Another added.

The two laughed at each other's jokes, still taunting her. Then a handsome young boy with brown hair and beautiful green eyes stood up.

"I wouldn't be talking Wave or should I say _Melvin_." He mocked

"_Melvin_" The other guys said in unison.

"Hey, how'd you find out?" he asked.

Breanne looked at the boy with appreciation. "Thanks Ty" She said

"No problem" He said with a smile.

"Enough talk get going, now" The old lady yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm going" she said. She walked onto a blue disc and snapped her fingers, in an instant she was at the First National Bank of Jump City.

"I'm gonna be here forever!" she cried as she saw the trashed spaces

The Titans had just finished rounding up Mumbo when she arrived in one of the cubicle spaces. The Titans had no idea she was there.

"You may have caught me but you'll never get my apprentice, she's amazing" Mumbo said. Mumbo's real apprentice had fled earlier.

"Cyborg, Beastboy, hand him over to the police while I look for his apprentice" Robin ordered.

"Alright man, just don't get yourself turned into a frog while we're gone" Cy said.

"Yeah, ribbit ribbit" Beastboy added.

"Ha ha very funny" Robin replied. He noticed movement in the small cubicles where

customer service was located. He slowly walked in bird-a-rang in hand, ready to surprise her. She had no idea he was there and continued levitating and melting thing back in there places.

" They always send me, why me, why not Wave or Sparx, _they_ need the practice" She said randomly to herself. She was levitating a stack of papers and pencils when Robin interrupted,

"Alright who are you" He said in his commanding tone.

She jumped when she heard him and the papers and pencils flew everywhere.

"You scared me, don't do that it's dangerous to sneak up on someone working magic. Stupid mortals." She said.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

She turned around and looked at him. "I'm MissMagic, and you must be Robin, leader of that superhero team, I recognized the outfit , hi nice to meet you"

"Uh yeah hi, are you by any chance affiliated with Mumbo" He asked unsure of what to make of her.

"Kinda, I mean the council makes me clean up after him but other than that, not really". She said as she welded a piece of ceiling together with some well thrown fireballs.

Robin took out his communicator and spoke to the rest of the team. "Guys I need some backup, just in case". He whispered.

3 seconds later Cyborg came barreling through the wall followed by the rest of the team.

"Hey I just put that back to-woah big gun" she said as Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at her.

"So what's the deal friend or foe" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, she didn't say" Robin responded

"Uh hello are you stupid or just really thick, I already told you the council forced me to come here, and the council doesn't even like Mumbo, or you guys for that matter". She said.

"So you're a good guy". Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, that's what I tried to tell Mr. Intellectual. But I guess his motto his attack first ask questions later". She said sarcastically

Beastboy looked at Robin in shock. "Dude she just like insulted you 3 times, what are you going to do" He asked.

"I actually kind of like her". Raven said

"Most of the council members like you too, they say you're the smartest, and you know when to back off and let someone else handle something. It's him that messes with everything". She said pointing to Robin.

"I don't think she's evil, just sarcastic. I think you overreacted Robin, chill out." Cyborg said.

"Fine but I'm still keeping an eye on her" He replied

"And I'll keep mine on you, cutie" she said.

Robin stood there in total shock as she walked away with the Titans It took him a second to realize he had to keep moving.

"One things for sure she'll make an interesting teammate". He said to himself.

**Alright that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review, short, long I don't care just tell me what you thought. The second chapter will be up shortly.**


	2. Just call me B

Alright it's another chapter!. Even though the new episode aired my stories are not including them. I don't like the way things are going with the changes they're making.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Teen Titans and the name has nothing to do with the Disney Movie Aladdin. Disney don't sue me, it has nothing to do with Aladdin.

_Thoughts_ are in _Italics_

The Titans were ready to head home when of course the police had to interrupt. They pulled Cyborg over as Robin got on his R-Cycle and the team sat in the T-Car.

"Robin we have a problem" He said.

"What, Cyborg"

"The police can't take Mumbo"

"Why?"

"Well they don't have another cell that can hold him, they didn't fix the last one"

"Of course not that would make way too much sense. Wait, either way we should have enough room, I took the R-Cycle so just put Mumbo in the front."

"What about our little magic friend, is she gonna walk"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about her" Robin said rather annoyed.

"Almost?"

"Yeah I tried to forget her, where is she anyway?"

"Over there talking to a police dog and a squirrel". And there she sat on the trunk of the police car with a squirrel on her arm and a police dog resting his head on her knee.

"Can she morph into animals like Beastboy" Robin asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask though" He replied.

"Hey Miss Magic, can you morph into animals?" He yelled. She looked at him, brown eyes blinking twice then turned back to the animals to say goodbye. Once finished she walked over to the two of them.

"Well yeah I can" She said. "But there's a problem. Does Titan's Tower run on electricity?" She asked.

Robin stared at her. "No we light candles, OF COURSE IT RUNS ON ELECTRICITY!" He screeched. "Why would you ask a stupid question like that?"

"Well I just got my electricity powers and I can't control them when I'm in animal form. I fried everything in my house except the car and the lawnmower."

"Well that means that the T-Car is out it's still mostly electrically run" Cyborg said. "Robin isn't the R-Cycle running on gas and hydrogen mix?"

"Well yeah but-

"Good you two can ride together" Cyborg told them. "The lovebirds should spend some time together" He whispered so only Robin could hear.

"What" Robin asked menacingly.

"Nothing"

"Cyborg I can't ride with her, she talks to squirrels!" He said. Of course she didn't hear because she was looking at the R-Cycle.

"Chill out man, besides you need to work on your people skills. The ladies wouldn't love you as much as they do if they actually met you."

"Thanks Cyborg, you made me feel so much better".

"Dude you know what I mean, besides she is cute and she's shorter than you are, that's a rarity" He said while pushing Robin next to the bike. "Besides I'm driving the T-Car and I'm locking you out, see ya!" He raced toward the car. Robin grumbled, put on his helmet and tossed one to her. She caught it while still looking at the bike.

"How many miles per?" she asked.

"250, 300 if I push it" He said very annoyed. With tense motions he got on the bike. He was not one for small talk. She put her helmet on and swung on.

"Sweet, Sapphire can go about that speed". She said as Robin started the engine.

"You have a bike too?" He asked. The engine revved up and they sped off.

"No, she's my Arabian"

"Wait, horse?"

"Yeah, when she was born this really sick wizard experimented on her, now she's abnormally fast, they were going to kill her but I took her in, I have a soft heart.

"_Of course, she's a girl, she's softhearted, she'll definitely be a liability" He thought._

"Alright now we're coming up on the Bay, I have to speed up for the rockets to work, don't look down."

Of course that was a total lie, the rockets worked fine and they'd only be in the air for like 5 seconds. He just wanted to test her.

He slammed the pedal down hard and they raced forward. She looked at the ground and swallowed. They raced toward the edge of the rocky area and she saw the water slowly getting greater in her line of vision. Despite her great confidence and power when they jumped off the rocks the first thing she did was wrap her arms her around his waist and scream her head off for a second. At first Robin was shocked by the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around him in a total death grip and he tensed up. He didn't really get the close touchy feely experience like that every day, but once she let air back into his lungs he relaxed. They landed on Titan Island smoothly and safely.

"I think you can let go, we're here" He said. She unwrapped her hands from around him and blushed.

"Sorry about that I'm a little afraid of heights" She said.

"By the grip you had on me I kind of figured that" He said and actually smiled. The Titans led her into their home.

"Welcome to our humble abode" Cyborg said. She stared at their living room/kitchen in awe.

"Wow" was her only reply.

"Now you have to fill out some forms" Robin said with a very formal tone.

"Ok" She replied. They sat on the couch and started asking questions.

"Age" Cyborg asked

"Just turned 14"

"Powers" he asked.

"Magic, Nature Magic"

"How long have you had them and are they natural or not" He asked.

"About 8 years and natural by inheritance"

"Superhero name"

"MissMagic"

"Real name"

She looked at him and kind of squirmed, she was starting to feel uncomfortable." Do I have to answer?" She asked more pleading than asking.

"Well not officially but starting off with secrets isn't a great way to start off" Raven said. She knew the feeling, a secret identity did more than protect your friends and family, it also made you feel safe.

Cyborg sat on the couch confused at how Raven had taken control over the interview.

She looked at them like she was judging their trust. After a couple of seconds she answered with a smile. "My first name's Breanne, but call me B, ok?" She said.

Raven gave her a small smile and walked up to her. "Alright. Now how about you show us what you can do." She said.

**Outside**

"Now, show us each power individually, don't be scared if you can't control them, I'm a trained professional and can handle most or all mishaps" Robin said.

"Modest aren't we? Well I have good control and I won't hit anyone, except maybe Robin." She said.

Robin frowned_. "Of course she's not going to change, did that 1 minute flight turn you into a lovesick puppy? Snap out of it. Didn't Bruce teach you anything"_ He told himself.

"Alright, show us what you got" Cyborg shouted as he backed away a little.

The Titans were around seven feet away from her, and she was at least 20 feet from the water.

"Ok, first of all I can throw these little blue bolts" She said. She snapped her hand like she was throwing a yo-yo and 2 bolts shot out of her hand.

"Starfire can do that" Robin said, half challenging her.

" Ok, well how about this" She said. She concentrated and shifted into a wolf and smiled at him showing a row of teeth.

"Beastboy can do that" Robin said unimpressed. She focused her gaze on him and let out a small growl of frustration. She found an image in her head and shifted into a light blue dragon the size of a house.

"Uh, dude even I can't do that" Beastboy said. She smiled she finally bested Robin.

"Interesting but not scary, I know people who can do that" He said.

"Really, you must know a lot of fascinating people. Tell me, how many of them like you?" She asked viciously.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't ask" He said. She glared at him he was really starting to tick her off.

"Ok how's this"

Two thick vines shot out of the ground and flowers sprouted on the bare rock.

"I've seen bigger from Poison Ivy" Robin said.

"Ok" She said clearly aware of the insulting tone he had. A huge wave assaulted the shore as she made gestures with her hands to coax it on the shore. All the Titans flinched, except Robin, when it was about to hit them. Robin looked at her to say "is that all you got". She stared at him. She knew he was challenging her, he thought she couldn't handle anything. A storm brewed above them, black clouds swirled and lightning crackled. It struck right next to Robin, he didn't care, he knew she wouldn't hit him.

"I've watched better man-made storms" He taunted.

She took two deep breaths and snapped her fingers, fire danced in her palm. Robin looked unimpressed. Suddenly it sprang to life so the core burned bright blue and the edges were white. She tossed it 5 feet in front of her, 3 feet away from Robin. He looked at her and gave her a "I knew you couldn't do it" look. Until of course he felt the metal on his shoes slowly melting. Strangely enough it didn't hurt but in a couple of seconds he was welded to the rock. He tried to pick up his feet but they were stuck really good.

"What did you do?" He asked.

She took her time answering knowing he wasn't going anywhere. "When I concentrate enough I can create a fire that will melt what I want it to" She said as if it were completely obvious. He tried to get his foot out but no it was still down there.

"Why did you that?" He asked.

"To teach you **not** to play with fire. This is what happens when you challenge the second most powerful creature in North America" She said.

"Hahahaha, she got you Robin, that was good". Cyborg choked out in between laughter.

"Yeah, you really had it comin', maybe we should leave you here" BB said. Robin gave him a glare that could kill.

"Or maybe we should get you out" He replied nervously. Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire, pulled and pulled but the shoe stuck. They decided the best thing to do was take Robin out of the shoes. This was to the pure joy and amusement of Breanne who was laughing her head off.

"Ok, let's see if we can at least get Robin out of the shoes" Cyborg said. Starfire was a little too strong and they didn't want any of his bones to break so she stayed out on this one.

"On the count of three, 1, 2, 3!" He said. They tried to pull him out.

"Dude, why did you even wear metal shoes!" BB said as he pulled. His foot came out after 2 tries, the force caused him to lose his balance and fall on his face. Breanne doubled over laughing and Raven even gave a small chuckle, Starfire merely smiled and showed a little concern for Robin.

"Alright one down, one more to go." Cyborg said. "You know you had to open your mouth you couldn't have said give it all you got, but no you had to tease her." He said.

His foot came out on the first try to BB's and Cyborg's relief. "Everyone stay right here, while I get some new shoes". He said grumpily as he walked upstairs. Once he was out of earshot BB and Cyborg broke out laughing.

"I have to thank you, no one has ever done something like that to Robin and live" Cyborg said.

"Yeah it makes what I do look like nothing" BB said.

"Trust me it was more fun for me than you" She said looking up at the sky and swinging her legs.

**With Robin**

"I can't believe she did that!" He said.

"_You deserved it" a voice in his head told him._

"Yeah, but this shows that I'd have no control over her if she joined the team. Maybe it's best if I tell her it wouldn't work out" He said to himself.

"_Oh that's a smart move, you saw her power. You're going to let her go back to that council and tell them the Teen Titans really are our enemies. Plus you know that she wouldn't have done that if you didn't act like a snot-nose sidekick instead of a responsible, well-behaved leader. Bruce taught you to treat someone like an equal, and because he's not here, you're going to blow that off?" The voice said. _

"Well no but, it was just she was taunting me. I wasn't going to let her do that" He said. He went into his room and put on a new pair of shoes.

"_Awww your ego was hurt, get over it. Stop acting stupid and use your head! Think reasonably not selfishly. Start thinking like a leader again are you going to let some girl make a fool out of you by making you lose your cool?"_

"No, I won't." He said. "I'm having conversation's with myself, nice Robin, your going nuts" he said as he made his way outside.

He walked back outside feeling like a complete idiot.

"Ok, I'd like to start with head-on-head battles. Two of us will demonstrate, and then if you want to you can fight one of us". He said.

Beastboy shot his hand in the air and started waving it energetically.

"OO me, me ,pick me!" He shouted.

"Uh, ok Beastboy" Robin said." Who wants to go against Beastboy?"

"I'll kick his butt way too easily" Cyborg said. "Star should go, she hasn't done any one-on-one training lately"

"I will do it" She said with a smile. (just so you know this is **not **a star/bb fic).

The two stood facing each other 10 feet away. Robin shouted go and they were off. Star shot starbolts at BB from the air, he dodged them and turned cheetah racing toward her. She flew around him and shot at him from behind. He kicked up the speed and took hawk shape and flew next to her, she aimed a continuous beam at him which lightly singed his feathers he landed down and went T-rex. Star smiled picked up the green dinosaur and gave him a bone crushing hug. One of Star's famous hugs did BB in, he changed back to normal and fell over.

"Alright you win, I feel like I've been flattened with a rolling pin" He said. Star giggled and looked at Cyborg.

"I did good, yes, a hi-five is in order" She asked.

"You did great!" He said and proceeded to give her, her hi-five.

"Alright Star good job" Robin said giving her one of those smiles. " Now Raven and I will go next, that session was almost pathetically short" He said getting a glare from BB.

"I want to go, now" She said. She was so excited, her first battle!

"Are you sure, you mi-

"I'm sure, and I'm going against you" She said.

He had to hold back his laughter but there was still amusement in his voice" I can understand your enthusiasm but you might want to go against Beastboy or Star, they're a little tired and might be at your level" He said clearly portraying he was confident and was too much for her.

"I'm ready and I'm sure, now can we proceed?" She asked rather snottily. "Or are you scared?" She asked. That caught Robin's attention. (We all know he has a competitive problem).

"Fine, let's go" He said. Cyborg shifted on his feet, Robin was in competition mode, he was like this with the Master of Game's challenge. She was going to get her butt kicked.

They took their places and stared at each other. Her heart was beating a little fast but nothing she couldn't handle. She stared at her opponent. His face blank, his muscles motionless, but he was aware, he was reading her like an open book and she let him. He stared at her, she didn't move but her eyes told him everything. She was a beginner, she was excited, and she was confident, too confident if you asked him. He knew what she was going to do, her first move would be quick, she'd shoot into action like a broncos first buck. Then all he had to do was wait her out, until her fight was gone, he probably wouldn't even have to go on offense.

She obliged him and raced forward and shot little blue bolts out of her hands, he hopped completely over her and threw a freeze disc at her back. She turned around with precision and melted it. Vines shot out of the ground grabbing for him, he jumped and dodged and they missed him as he threw a bird-a-rang at her. It caught her arm and left a deep scratch, that bled lightly. She moved around the vines and disappeared. He went after her and was met with a wall of fire. The wall diminished in front of her, but he came out, safe under the protection of his cloak. He knew what she would do, every move, she had powers but not the reflexes.

"I underestimated him, he poses a challenge" She thought.

She shaped into a horse and charged after him. He ran forward and back flipped over her, but it didn't matter she whirled tightly around with scary precision, no one could beat her in horse form. Thinking quickly he shot a grappling hook at the ground, unstuck it and mad a type of lasso. He got it around her neck but the first thing she did when that happened was snap it back at him. The shock it sent through his arm caused him to let go. She changed back into a human and front-flipped toward him using an upper kick as offense. He blocked her and tried to jab an upper cut. She grabbed his fist and sent him flying over her but of course he laded on his feet.

"I guess you know what your doing" He told her. "I say we stop toying with each other verbally and make this a full blown rivalry" He said as he ran toward her and let 2 bird-a-rangs fly. She dodged one but the other caught her left leg and tore through her jeans.

"I agree" She said as she striked and blocked. Robin flipped and took out his staff. She put up a barrier of ice and stopped it hitting her. The ice shattered and pieces and gave them little cuts on their hands. He threw an ice disc and she dodged it, went after him with another upper kick which he blocked. She bounced backward and stayed there letting feeling back into her legs. He went in for the final strike, a flying kick. But she grabbed his foot, and twisted the bowstaff out of his hands with scary speed. Before he hit the ground he took out another grappling hook and aimed it at her.

The Titans were in shock, the whole fight had them awed. Their leader was almost done in. The ending scene looked like this; Robin on the ground with his staff pointed at his neck, and Breanne holding the end of the staff with Robin aiming a grappling hook at her.

"I guess this is where I win" She said.

"No, I do" He insisted.

"We both know that if I wanted to I could kill you before you got to shoot that" She said.

He gave an annoyed sigh "I'll settle for a tie" He said quietly.

"That had better have a please in it" She said.

"Hell no" He said. She smiled at him, knowing he had no choice.

"Fine, please settle for a tie" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Good". She slowly stepped back and helped him up.

"We settled for a tie" She said to the Titans. "Now, I'm hungry, let's go in and have a snack" She said. She walked with them inside being pestered by numerous questions by Cyborg and Beastboy.


End file.
